codebreakerseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Blood Rebellion
Knights of AEGIS United Order of Nations |side2= Eurasian Empire |commander1= Jonathan Carter/X Code Ayame Dy |commander2= |strength1= |strength2= |casualties1= |casualties2= |appearances=Reboot Revival Refrain |mentions=Reload Repeat }} The Blood Rebellion was an armed conflict between the Eurasian Empire, the premier power of the world, and the Knights of AEGIS, a resistance organization bent on liberating the Philippines and toppling the Empire. The original Blood Rebellion led to an Assault on Manila Settlement, the seat of the Empire's control over the Philippines. The First Assault on Manila Settlement occurred after the event of the Election of 2317 Massacre. After a one-year interval, the Blood Rebellion ended in the execution or incarceration of the original iteration of the Knights of AEGIS. Once the Knights of AEGIS were freed and revitalized their organization, they've carried out the Second Assault on Manila Settlement; but on a much grander scale than before, after the formation of the United Order of Nations. This final campaign can also be unofficially considered a "Second Blood Rebellion". Background The Blood Rebellion was "stated" roughly in 2310 IK, when Jonathan Carter declared that he would destroy the Eurasian Empire. Seven years later, he would have a chance at this goal after his Kaio powers were awaken by Vivienne Wilson, who told him that he has a "power". With it, he would defeat the Eurasians at the Skirmish in Ayala Ghetto. After the battle, he would reconnect with the rebels led by a man named Gilbert Villaruz. However, he would meet them under the mask of X Code, the "mastermind" behind the skirmish, and with that, the Rebellion began. The rebels led by X Code would attack the Eurasians openly for another few days until the Philippine Liberation Front Hotel Incident where he would reveal the Knights of AEGIS, a group of men and women who would fight for the weak and for justice against the strong. To the Filipinos, X Code was a hero; their "Knight in Shining Armor" with the Knights of AEGIS open fighting against the Eurasians and local community problems. The Rebellion First Blood Rebellion Second Blood Rebellion Legacy Major Campaigns First Blood Rebellion (circa 2317 A.E.U.) * Skirmish at Ayala Ghetto (First Battle of the Blood Rebellion) * Mickey Incident * Quezon Ghetto Ambush * Philippine Liberation Front Hotel Incident * Ravien Drug pin Bust * Battle at Area 22 * Battle at Area 6 * Battle at Manila North Port * Rescue Operation (Hubert Arbis) * Battle of Busuanga Island * Confrontation at El Isla (I) * Battle of Clark Air Base * Election of 2317 Massacre * Elder-Piercer Duel * First Assault on Manila Settlement (Last ''Major Battle of the Blood Rebellion) Second Blood Rebellion (circa 2318 A.E.U.) * Battle of Titan Tower (''First Battle) * Rescue Operation (AEGIS) * Battle at Jiuzhaigou Valley * Battle at the Mausoleum of Chinese Emperors * Battle over the Pacific Ocean * Second Battle at Manila North Port * Second Assault on Manila Settlement (Last Major Battle) Appearances * ''Reboot * Revival * Refrain * Reload * Repeat * The Rook's Scars * The Bishop's Curse * The Knight's Calling * The Lady's Hope * A Noble's Desire * Lessons * We can't tell Jonathan * Before the Showdown * Fulfillment of Wishes * Such Agony * A Women's Battle * Jealous Enough? * The Final Invitation * A Real Princess * Expected Confrontation * Return a Loved One * Awkward Pairing * Preparing for Battles * No Boys Allowed * Don't Forget Me Again * The Round's Enforcement * Prototype * The White King's Scheme * My Strange Mission * For the Next Move * Finalization of Plans * A Secret * Affections * X Code, Signing Off * Final Goodbye * One Summer's Day Trivia Known informations= |-|Other descriptions= References The Rebellion First Blood Rebellion under construction Second Blood Rebellion under construction Legacy under construction Major Campaigns First Blood Rebellion (circa 2317 A.E.U.) * Skirmish in Ayala Ghetto (''First Battle of the Blood Rebellion) * Mickey Incident * Quezon Ghetto Ambush * Philippine Liberation Front Hotel Incident * Ravien Drug pin Bust * Battle of Area 18 * Battle of North Port * Rescue Operation (Hubert Arbis) * Battle of Coron * Battle of El Isla * Battle of Clark Airbase * Special Independent Enclosed Zone Massacre * Elder-Piercer Duel * First Assault on Manila Settlement (Last ''Major Battle of the Blood Rebellion) Second Blood Rebellion (circa 2318 A.E.U.) * Battle of Titan Tower (''First Battle) * A.E.G.I.S.'s Rescue Operation * Battle at the 'Mausoleum of Chinese Emperors' * Battle over the Philippine Sea * Battle over the Pacific Ocean * Second Battle of North Port * Second Assault on Manila Settlement (''Last ''Major Battle)